Troubled Vacation
by losttwisisters
Summary: The girls take Bella on an extended vacation to show her that life is worth living, just as the guys take Edward on a vacation. What happens when they all meet and see what destiny has in store for them? Some fun in the sun and a bit of drama thrown in. ****on hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

**A/N- Here is our new story, called "Troubled Vacation." We hope that you will like it and please let us know what you think, whether we should continue it and just your thoughts in general.**

**We hope you enjoy it.**

**:)**

Chapter 1

BPOV

I just finished closing up the store for the day, when my cousin Rosalie and best friend Alice were standing behind me.

"Hey what are you both doing here?" I asked confused by them being here.

I just wanted to go home. It has be one hard year for me, with my father passing away. Then finding out that I had a brother I never knew about.

Once I found out who he was, I had actually known him for years.

What really topped the cake was that I walked in on my boyfriend of over two years in bed with another guy.

So all I wanted to do was go home and do nothing. But I had a feeling with both of them here, I wasn't going home.

"Rose, I just want to go home," I said locking the door.

"No can do, B. It's time that you get out there and live again."

"What are you talking about?" I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Bella, we are taking you away from here. Your bags are packed, we've arranged for Angela to take care of the store. We are going to paradise for three months," Alice said as she waved tickets in my face.

I stood there just staring at them

"Wh..what? I can't just leave."

"You can and we are, tonight. There's nothing you can do, we are kidnapping you," Rose said as she pushed me towards the car.

"Get in Bella," Alice said as she held the door.

Shit, how am I going to get out of this.

I got in the car and folded my arms over my chest.

"Bella, smile. It's three months in paradise. Nothing but sun, fun and sex," Rose said as she pulled out in traffic, headed toward the airport.

"Damn straight," chirped Alice from the backseat.

"What?" I shrieked.

"We are headed for Hawaii, for some sun, fun and sex," Rose said again slightly annoyed with me.

I sat there with my mouth gaping open as I looked at my cousin and best friend. They have totally lost their minds.

Once in Hawaii, I'll just ditch them and fly back home.

They can't keep me, I'm over twenty-one and I have my own money.

"Bella, I know what you are thinking and once we get to Hawaii you're not going to fly back home," Alice said.

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

"Because you're so predictable."

"Am not," I argued.

"You are. What were you going to do tonight?"

"Go home have dinner, and read."

"Yep, you'd stop on the way home grab some take out and go home put on the boring pj's you always wear and read some sappy romance novel. Then go and eat some ice cream because you want what you just read," Alice said.

"So, maybe I would have."

"B, we want more for you than that. What if you go to Hawaii and you find the love of your life there," Rose said.

"So not gonna happen," I said rolling my eyes.

"We'll see."

"Whatever, Rosalie. You might but I will sit and read while I'm there."

They both smirked at each other, thinking that they've won. But in reality I'm just letting them think that way.

Rosalie parked her car in the valet section of the airport and got out. She gave her keys to the attendant as another attendant took our bags.

We walked behind him into the terminal, where we proceeded to check in.

As we waited, I decided I might as well enjoy this little vacation and later I'd kick their asses.

EPOV

I was sitting at my desk thinking about what has happened in my life.

The worst thing possible happened.

I walked in on my girlfriend Amber, in my bed with two other guys.

We had been dating for two years and I was so ready to as her to marry me.

When I saw her, I just told her that she could have fun fucking whoever she wanted because she lost me.

I also told her that she better be gone by the time I got back and to leave the key on the table.

When I got home later that night she was gone and the key was on the table.

Looking back at it now it was the best thing to that happened to me. I mean I loved her with everything in me but if she was cheating on me then she would do it again.

I missed her but I was not going to be with someone like that.

I was just about finished with my office stuff when Emmett my cousin and our best friend Jasper Whitlock walked in.

I could tell by the look on their faces that they were up to something.

They stopped in the doorway of my office.

"What do you guys want? You two are up to something."

"Well there Eddie my boy we are taking you on a trip to a sunny, fun filled place for three months."

"I can't be away for that long. I have this place to run."

"Nope you are going and we took care of that already. Ben will be doing that until we get back."

I just looked at them.

"Jasper did you help plan this?"

"Yep, sure did man. You need to get away for awhile and have some fun. Maybe you will even find someone to treat you right."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't want to be in a relationship right now."

"Eddie stop this. You need to meet someone and some good sexy time man."

I just looked at them. I could not believe what Emmett was saying and them planning this trip.

"We already have your stuff packed in the car and the flight is booked. We leave in two hours, so hurry the hell up."

I logged off my computer and closed it.

I got up from behind my desk and walked towards the door.

I stopped right before walking out of the office and looked over my shoulder, "you guys coming?"

I turned and walked out the door.

I could tell they were behind me. I could hear Emmett saying that it was easier than he thought it would be.

"No Emmett it wasn't that easy. I really don't want to go. I just want to go home and be by myself. For the record I don't need to get laid. I think after what I walked in on with Amber that I just don't want anything right now okay."

He just looked at me like I was crazy.

"Edward it will go you some good to get away for a bit. Just have fun and don't even think about that crazy bitch of an ex," Jasper said.

I had a thought in that moment about my car being at the store the whole time I was gone.

"Hey, do you want to follow me back to my place so I can drop off my car?"

They just shook their heads. I got in my car and drove to my house.

Maybe the guys were right. Maybe I do need to have fun.

I pulled up in my drive way and locked my car.

I went over to their car and got in.

The drive to the airport was short.

We parked the car and made our way in. We checked our luggage and waited for our plane to board.

Finally our flight was called to board.

I heard Emmett telling Jasper about some girl he saw boarding the plane.

I looked up and saw the most beautiful girl. She had the biggest brown eyes, long wavy brown hair and a nice body.

Snap out of it Cullen, you don't need to think about any girl's right now.

As I took her in she looked like she did not want to be here either.

I shook my head from thinking those thoughts and took my seat.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

We hope you enjoy this update. Sorry for the delay. Please leave a review. Thanks.

Chapter 2

BPOV

The flight was highly annoying. There was an obnoxious guy on the plane and he was totally ragging on some other guy, that looked like he didn't want to be there either.

He was the most beautiful man I've ever seen, almost too beautiful.

Probably gay. Like I'd know.

Crap, how did I not know that Brandon was gay?

Why did I think about him? It just disgusts me.

Rose was looking at the obnoxious guy, who suddenly turned to look at her.

God, could she not have to find someone every where we go.

I must have made some sort of noise because the beautiful man sitting next to him, turned to look at me also.

Fuck.

He had the most beautiful green eyes.

A crooked smile crossed his lips and I looked down at the magazine in my lap.

Rosalie was jabbing me in the ribs, so I guess that the beautiful man was still looking at me.

I was not going to look up.

"Bella," she whispered, "he's so totally into you. Show him a little attention, he's hot."

"No," I hissed quietly. "I'm not here to hook up with random people. I don't even want to be here."

"Mark my words, B, you will have an amazing time, and you will have the most awesome sex of your life. Trust me. I have seen it," she said as she turned her attention back to the obnoxious man in front of us.

I just rolled my eyes at her and glanced up at the beautiful green-eyed man. He was still looking at me with that smirk. He probably heard Rosalie's comment.

I just smiled slightly and looked back at my magazine.

I can't help but think about the green-eyed man in the next row.

I won't admit it to Rosalie but he is pretty hot, but that doesn't mean that I want to hook up with him.

Alice just came back from the bathroom and started jabbering about the blond haired guy sitting in front of us.

Damn, do these two just attract men anywhere we go?

"Jasper said that they," she motioned to the three of them in front of us, "are staying at the same hotel as we are on Waikiki. Isn't that great?"

"You told him where we were staying? How stupid are you, Alice?" I asked getting more irritated at her stupidity.

"I'm not stupid, he's hot."

"They could be serial killers. I don't care, do what ever you want. Once we land, I'm booking the next flight home."

I got up from my seat and made my way to the bathroom.

I could feel their eyes on me, plus the eyes of the three guys.

Fuck my life.

Once in the bathroom, I sat there and tried to figure out why I was being this way.

I should be happy that they cared enough to want to take me away for awhile.

I feel like such a shitty friend.

I checked my face in the mirror, and smoothed out my hair.

Once I was satisfied with it, I exited the bathroom only to look up into the greenest eyes ever.

"Hi," he said, "I'm Edward."

"I'm Bella," I said extending my hand to him. "I'm sorry about what I said a few minutes ago, I'm sure you're not serial killers."

He smirked and shook his head no.

"It's okay, I was kinda annoyed at Jasper for telling a random stranger where we were staying too. Sometimes he just doesn't think," he said shaking his head.

"Yeah neither does Alice. She is just Alice," I said.

"I think they'd make a perfect pair," he smirked.

"Yeah don't let her hear that, she'd be all over it. I better go back."

"Okay, it was nice talking to you, Bella. I hope we get to talk again sometime," he smiled at me.

I nodded.

I turned to walk to my seat, and knew that he was watching me walk away.

I sat down and just looked at Rose and Alice. They were both smirking at me.

"What?"

"We saw you talking to Edward," Rose said.

"Yeah and you looked like you were enjoying it," Alice piped up.

"So, I apologized for saying that they were serial killers and he said he was annoyed that Jasper told you where they were staying."

"Maybe you and him can hang out," Alice said.

"Let's not push it, I'm still considering flying home when we land."

"No way, Bella. This will be good for you, and you will thank us," Rose said.

"I highly doubt it," I said settling back into my seat as Edward walked by smiling at me.

They both looked at each other and smirked.

"Hey I'm sorry about being such a buzz kill. I am happy that you care enough to take me on this vacation. Just don't expect me to jump in bed with random people," I said quietly.

"Maybe not random people, Bella. Just one," Alice nodded towards Edward.

"Alice," I said in a huff.

"B, just admit it, he's hot and into you."

"Whatever," I said hiding behind my magazine again.

Okay, he was hot and he was nice. I guess I could maybe talk to him once in a while at the resort.

I'm just not going to tell Alice and Rose that. Otherwise they would be pushing to get me to be with him and I'm not sure I'm ready for that. But I do think that he is very attractive and if I have to admit it, he's pretty HOT.

I'm so not going to say that to them.

EPOV

I couldn't help but notice how annoyed beautiful brown eyes was with her friends. I wonder if she's here against her will too.

I watch as she glares at the blonde girl as she ogles Emmett. He could find someone anywhere.

I can't help but smile at her, and she does smile back at me.

I watch as the little dark haired girl comes back from the bathroom, just as Jasper sits down.

They both smirk at each other.

"Jasper, what's up?" I ask, not really sure if I want to know.

"Those three beautiful girls are staying at the same hotel as we are," he said.

"How do you know that?"

"I told Alice."

"How stupid are you?"

"What Edward? Loosen up some," he said as beautiful brown eyes was getting upset.

"You told him where we were staying? How stupid are you, Alice?" I heard her say.

I have to agree with brown eyes, that is pretty stupid, but then again Jasper did the same thing.

She told the little one that we could be serial killers or something.

She is really beautiful when she's mad.

I watched as she got up and walked toward the bathroom.

I'd like to talk to her, so I got up to go to the bathroom.

As I waited for her to come out, I wondered if it was kinda creepy to be waiting for her outside of the bathroom.

Oh well, too late to do anything about it now. She's opening the door.

God, she is beautiful as she looks up at me.

"Hi, I'm Edward," I said.

"I'm Bella," she said as she extended her hand to me.

As I took her hand I felt a tingle run through me. I've never felt anything like it.

She apologized about her serial killer comment. Which didn't really bother me, since it is crazy to tell someone you just met where you are staying.

We talked a few minutes and then she walked by to her seat.

Of course, I checked out her ass as she walked away.

Wow, just wow. She was totally hot. I hoped that I could get to know her a little better.

I finished and walked back to my seat.

I smiled at her and she smiled back.

Emmett was going on and on about the blonde. I just listened, he could be so annoying at times.

The flight was finally almost over as we were getting ready to land.

I was glad, being trapped with Jasper and Emmet for this long was enough to drive you crazy and I hope at the hotel I get to have a room to myself.

I hate sharing a room with either of them.

Emmett is a such a guy, burping and farting; and Jasper, he snores and doesn't like to clean up things.

Me, I like things orderly, I'm not obsessive about it. I think things should be in there rightful place.

I couldn't help but overhear the girls conversation about going to the hotel bar once they get there.

Bella was less than enthused about it as she tried to get out of it.

Somehow I don't think she'll get out of it.

Of course Jasper heard the conversation and is now insisting that we go to the hotel bar too.

I just rolled my eyes, as Bella grumbled behind me.

Jasper and the dark haired one will be a perfect match, for sure.

The plane finally taxied to a stop and we all stood up.

I reached up to get my carry on bag just as Bella reached for hers and I accidentally grabbed her hand.

We both blushed at the contact.

I grabbed her bag and handed it to her.

"Thank you, Edward," she said looking down.

"Your welcome," I said as I placed my fingers under her chin, gently tilting her face up so I could see her eyes.

She smiled at me as her blush intensified.

We were in our own little bubble for a moment until Emmett broke it.

"Hey Jazzy, I think Eddie found his love connection," he bellowed.

I looked at her and mouthed "I'm sorry."

"Shut it Emmett," I said angrily.

She smiled and said it's okay.

I took my bag and followed behind them just as the girls were behind us.

As we departed the plane the flight attendants were putting those Hawaiian lei's on everyone and I knew Emmett was going to say something stupid.

"Oh looky here, we get to wear colorful necklaces," Emmett said with a laugh.

"They are called lei's," I said through gritted teeth. Why I decided to tell him the name of them was beyond me. I should have kept my mouth shut.

"So Eddie, I guess we just got lei'd in Hawaii," he said rather loudly.

I could hear people snickering around us, but as Bella walked by us she called him juvenile.

I had to laugh at that one.

I watched her walk with her friends towards baggage claim, and my heart ached a bit to know that I wouldn't be close to her for awhile or if at all.

I wonder what fate has in store for me on this vacation.

I don't really believe in fate, but maybe just this once I will try to.

There's some reason we were all on this plane, going to the same place at the same time.

Maybe things will turn out good.

I can hope anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks for reading and we hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 3

BPOV

It was nice of Edward to reach my carry on bag for me. What was even nicer was the feel of his hand in mine. I have never felt the tingle that I felt with him.

I did hope that we would get to talk more once we get to the hotel, but I don't know if I want to start any sort of relationship with anyone.

As we were getting off the plane, Alice was going on and on about fate. How it must me fate we were all on the same plane, how we are all going to the same hotel.

I don't really believe in all of that, but maybe there is some truth in it.

As we walked by Edward and the other guys, Emmett made a stupid comment to Edward about just being lei'd in Hawaii. What a juvenile thing to say.

He is such an ass and I can't believe that Rose finds that attractive.

I just had to call him a juvenile as I walked by.

Edward laughed as I said it.

I just smiled at him as I followed behind Rose and Alice to get our luggage.

We got our luggage and went to find a cab, which wasn't hard.

As we were getting in the cab, I saw Edward and the guys come out of the terminal.

They appeared to be looking for us.

I smiled as I took in their faces, they kind of looked like puppies who lost their toys.

So cute.

Oh well, we are all at the same hotel. So it's not like we will be hard to find.

Alice was already planning what we would wear to the bar.

"Bella, there's a new royal blue halter dress in your bag. That is what you will wear tonight. It will make you look so HOT. You'll have Edward following you, wherever you go," she said as she wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"Why don't you ever tell Rose what to wear?" I asked as I folded my arms over my chest.

"Because Rose knows how to make herself look sexy as hell. You my dear, don't."

"I do so, it's just not as out there as you two."

"Whatever Bella, just wear what I told you to," she said as the cab pulled up to the hotel.

I got out and grabbed my bag and then strode into the hotel.

Yeah, I was kinda pissed.

I hated when she talked to me like a child. I would do whatever I wanted to.

As I waited for them inside, I saw that the guys showed up and were talking to Alice and Rose.

Fucking hell, I thought as I went up the the counter and got our room keys.

I stomped over to them and handed them their keys and then turned away.

"Oh don't mind her," Alice said, "she's just having a temper tantrum. She'll be okay later."

I turned to glare at them.

I was pissed and I didn't care if Edward was there or not.

As I turned away, I could feel the angry tears in my eyes and I knew I better get away.

I walked quickly to the elevator and got in.

I looked down at my hands as I felt someone enter the elevator.

'Don't look up, don't look up,' I thought to myself.

"Bella," he said. I recognized his voice immediately.

I didn't look up or acknowledge him.

"Bella, please look at me?" his voice was pleading and I couldn't help but look up.

"What?" I snapped.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay, you looked really pissed off back there."

"I was and I still am. Don't you want to be back there, so you can learn how you too can treat me as a child," I seethed.

"No, I don't agree with they treated you. That's why I'm here, I wanted to see you."

"Why? I'm nothing special, just ask Alice and Rose that."

"Bella, you don't see yourself clearly."

"Yeah whatever, you don't know me."

"I may not, but I want to get to know you," he said moving closer to me. "Will you let me get to know you?"

I was mesmerized by his voice, and the look in his eyes.

Once the elevator stopped on my floor, I grabbed my bags, but before I could exit Edward grabbed my arm.

He pulled me to him and just smiled that smile that I find SO HOT and pressed his lips to mine.

Once the kiss ended, I grabbed my bags and walked out the doors. I turned around and said before the doors could close, "I hope to see you real soon Edward."

I watched as a smile spread across his face.

"Oh Bella we will be definitely see more of each other on this trip."

With that said the doors closed and I walked to my room.

I had only talked to him a few minutes but I just had this draw to him. Maybe the girls are right but I'm still pissed at them.

So for right know I will be giving them the cold shoulder for awhile.

They should not be treating me like I'm twelve or something.

I walked in the room and decided that I was going to take a shower before the two wicked witches of the west come and try to play Barbie Bella, to make me gorgeous.

As I stood in the shower, rubbing my fingers over my lips.

Edward had actually kissed me. When our lips touched I felt a tingle run thought my body. I have never felt anything like that before.

The kiss actually was an awesome kiss and he only just placed a small kiss to my lips.

I wonder how it would feel if he kissed me longer with more behind it.

Would it feel awesome like the first kiss or would it feel even better?

I was interrupted with my thoughts to Rose banging on the bathroom door.

"Bella hurry the hell up, we still need to take a shower."

Turning off the water and then drying off I still could not get that kiss out of my mind.

Opening the door I glared at Rose.

"The shower is all yours Rose," I said as I walked passed her flipping her the bird.

She just huffed at me and went in the bathroom.

Yeah, she knows I'm still pissed.

As I walked into my bedroom, Alice had my outfit laid out on the bed complete with a pair of black stiletto heels.

Hell no. I was not going to wear those death trap shoes. I may wear the dress but I'm wearing my black converse and I don't care what Alice has to say.

I want to be comfortable and not injure myself.

I sat down on the bed and towel dried my hair.

I decided I was going to pull my hair up into a ponytail to accentuate my neck and I started to put my make up on when Alice came in my room.

"Bella, let me help you with that," she said.

"No, I can do it myself. I am capable," I said as I finished putting on my foundation.

"I can't believe you are still mad."

"I am and I will be. I'm tired of you and Rose treating me like I don't know how to do anything. I'm not a child."

"We never said you were. We just like to help you," she said.

"Whatever. By the way you can take these shoes with you, I'm not wearing them."

"What?" she shrieked.

"I'm not wearing those deathtraps. I'm wearing my converse."

"Oh hell no, Bella. You'll completely fuck up the gorgeousness of the dress," she yelled.

"Who the fuck cares what shoes I wear."

"I do. Wearing heels with the dress will make your legs look sexy, wearing converse will make you look frumpy."

"Thanks Alice, for making me feel so good," I said as I flipped her the bird as well.

I pulled on my robe and walked out of the room.

This night is going to be full of shit.

I should just stay here, alone.

I walked into the mini kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water.

I took a drink and thought about if i was being childish or not.

Maybe in some ways, but they have to learn that I'm not a child and that I am capable of taking care of myself and picking out my own clothes.

I waited until I heard Alice's door shut before I walked back to my room.

My thoughts travelled back to the kiss I shared with Edward.

I wanted more, even though I wasn't sure about starting any sort of relationship after Brandon. But maybe Edward was different.

I started to put the dress on and I slipped my feet into my converse as Rose barged in.

"Bella, you need to stop being such a bitch," she said as she stood in front of me.

"I think not. When you and Alice start treating me like a grown up maybe. Until then, no."

She just huffed and turned around.

I didn't care that they were both pissed at me.

I didn't start this, they did.

Fuck this night is going to be very long.

I sat and waited for them to get dressed.

I could have went to the bar alone, but I didn't feel right leaving without them.

Maybe I should apologize and just enjoy the night.

Alice was the first to come out of her bedroom.

"Bella, I'm sorry for treating you that way. I just want you to see how truly beautiful you are. I know sometimes I go about it wrong, but you don't see yourself the way we do. Your beautiful. Do you forgive me?" she said as she bounced from foot to foot.

"Of course, Alice. I always forgive you. I'm sorry too," I said as I hugged her.

"Now about those shoes," she said looking at my converse.

"Nope, not changing my mind on those."

"Ah, hell. I had to try," she said with a smile.

"I know ya did," I said as Rose came out wearing a red off the shoulder dress, with her blonde hair flowing down her back.

"Rose, I'm sorry for being such a bitch. Can you forgive me?" I asked as I looked at her.

"Yeah, I can forgive you. It's nice to see that bitch Bella is still in there. You've been kind of lost since that shit with Brandon. You need to get out there and just let what happens happen. And if you happen to find yourself with a certain sex haired man, just go with it. Don't think it over," she said with a smile as she pulled me in for a hug.

We grabbed our purses and headed to the elevator.

All was back to normal.

We walked into the bar, and Alice found us a table with at great view of the door.

I knew why she chose this table, so that if the guys showed up she could wave them over.

Rose came over with our drinks and sat them on the table.

"To a great adventure and having fun," she said as she raised her glass.

"To finding love and having hot sex," Alice said.

"To having friends who care enough to take me on vacation," I said as we clinked glasses and took as drink as Alice squealed.

I looked up and saw Edward and the others walking our way.

EPOV

As we walked into the hotel, we saw the girls there, but Bella wasn't there. She was at the counter getting their room keys, I assumed.

She walked back over to where we were. She looked pissed.

She handed them their keys and walked off.

She looked like she was near tears and I went after her.

I stepped into the elevator and started to talked to her.

I really just wanted to wrap my arms around her and kiss her.

She looked up at me and said, "what?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay, you looked really pissed off."

"I was and I still am. Don't you want to be back there so you can learn how you too can treat me as a child," she said in a seething tone.

"No, I don't agree with their treatment of you. That's why I'm here, I wanted to see you."

"Why? I'm nothing special, just ask Alice and Rose that."

Hell no, she wasn't going to berate herself in front of me.

"Bella, you don't see yourself clearly," I said.

"Yeah, whatever, you don't know me."

She's right I don't really know her but I want to know her.

"I may not know you, but I want to get to know you?" I moved closer to her, " Will you let me get to know you?"

The elevator had to stop now, fuck.

She went to grab her bags, but before I let her go I had to kiss her.

I pulled her to me and placed my lips on hers. It was just a small kiss but it was a kiss none the less.

When we pulled away, she stepped out of the elevator and said she hopes to see me real soon.

I smiled and told her that we would definitely see more of each other.

The doors closed and I went up to my room in a daze.

I never thought I'd find a woman on this trip. But I guess fate has something in store for me.

I was looking forward to going to the bar tonight.

Hopefully Bella would be there.

I jumped in the shower and washed away all the stench from travelling.

As I thought back to Bella and the elevator I felt my cock come alive.

Hell no, not now. I can't think of her like this.

I thought of everything to make that problem go away and it finally did after thinking about Emmett in a speedo.

I quickly finished my shower and went to get dressed.

Emmett was standing in my room.

"Eddie a little anxious aren't ya?" he said with a smirk.

"Fuck off, Emmett."

"Yeah, I knew you were smitten with the little snarky one," he said.

'Whatever ass-wipe, at least she's not a fake barbie girl," I said back at him.

"Rosie's not fake," he said.

"Yeah like you'd know."

He smirked at me as he went to his room.

Oh my God, he probably would know. He's like that.

I went and waited for them to get ready.

I just really wanted to talk with Bella some more.

They were finally ready about ten minutes later and we went down to the bar.

As we walked in we saw the girls sitting there.

Hot damn, Bella looked awesome.

That dress looked so HOT and she was wearing converse with it. Damn, she is a girl after my own heart. I thought as I looked at my shoes, a pair of black converse also.

As we were walking to their table she walked away, I was a little sad that she was leaving.

"Hey Alice," Jasper said.

"Hey handsome," she replied.

Emmett was already kissing Rose. Damn he works fast. Even though I already kissed Bella, but it was nothing like that.

"Where did Bella go?" I asked.

"To the bathroom, she'll be back," Rose said.

"Okay," I said.

"So what is the snarky one's problem?" Emmett asked.

"She's getting over a bad break up, she walked in on her boyfriend in bed with a guy," Rose said as Bella was standing there.

I looked up at her and she looked pissed as she turned and ran from the bar.

I took off after her.

I had to find her and talk to her.

I ran out of the bar hoping to find her and I went down to the beach, that's where I found her sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest.

"Bella," I said as she looked up at me with tears streaming down her face.

I wanted to wrap my arms around her.

Dropping to my knees I pulled her to me and just held her.

Having her in my arms I never wanted to let her go.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks for reading and we hope you enjoy this update.

Chapter 4

**BPOV**

Hearing Rose tell everyone about Brandon, pissed me off. It was no ones business but mine.

I ran out of there. I didn't care where I ended up, I just wanted to be gone.

I ran down the street until I found the beach.

I sat and pulled my knees to my chest as the tears fell from my eyes.

I was so tired of crying over this shit.

It's over and so not worth my tears.

I just sat there looking out at the ocean.

It was so beautiful here.

I heard someone stop in front of me.

"Bella."

I looked up to see Edward standing there.

He dropped to his knees and pulled me into his arms.

I felt safe and wanted. I was also scared that he'd be like the others.

I pulled away slightly to look up at him and I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's funny?" he asked.

"Nothing, really. It just seems like I'm always running away and you find me."

"I'll always come after you," he said with a smile that melted my heart.

I didn't know what to say so I just smiled at him. It was so weird that we just met and he was saying that he'd always come after me.

"It was unfair of her to tell us about your ex. But if it makes you feel any better, I walked in on my ex with two guys in our bed. I was so close to asking her to marry me and then I walked in on that in my bedroom."

"That had to be terrible," I said looking into his eyes.

"It was, so I know how it feels to be cheated on. I'm sorry about that happening to you Bella, you didn't deserve to be treated that way."

"I'm sorry that happened to you too, Edward. I don't think you deserved it either."

I looked down towards our feet and we both had on black converse.

"Cool shoes," I said.

"Yours too Bella," he said.

"Yeah, you should have heard Alice bitching at me how I ruined the dress by wearing these shoes instead of the stilettos."

"Nah, the converse make the dress look so sexy," he said as he ran his hand down my arm.

I couldn't help the shiver that ran through me.

"Are you cold?" he smirked.

"No," I said.

He wrapped his arm tighter around me.

I couldn't lie, I liked being in his arms.

He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

His lips were soft and felt nice. I longed to feel them elsewhere.

I looked into his eyes and we both leaned in closer.

Our lips met in a soft kiss.

I pulled back and we looked into each other's eyes.

He leaned back in and captured my lips in his as we laid back in the sand.

His lips were gentle and soft against mine. I slipped my hands up into his hair securing him to me as he ran his tongue over my bottom lip.

I opened them slightly and his tongue slipped in my mouth.

Slowly our tongues mingled together as he moaned softly.

I could feel his fingers glide through my hair, and I couldn't help the moan that came from me.

"Edward," I sighed as his lips found purchase on my neck.

"Bella" he whispered against my skin as he continued kissing me.

I could feel his weight on me and I started to panic.

I pushed at him and he looked down at me.

"Let me up," I said quietly.

He just looked at me.

"Edward please let me up," I pleaded.

He let me go and I scrambled to get up.

I looked at him and told him, I'm sorry as I ran down the beach.

"Bella," I heard him calling after me.

I just had to get away from him.

I had so many thoughts running through my head.

I ran faster, but it was really useless since he was faster.

I felt his arm slide around my waist as he stopped me.

"Bella, please don't run from me," he said against my ear.

I turned to face him, my tears running down my cheeks.

"Please, stay," he says. "We don't have to do anything."

"Edward, I want to be with you. I'm just scared of everything I'm feeling. I don't want to get hurt again and we've just met, I shouldn't feel this way."

"I know it's all crazy, since we just met but I feel this connection to you, Bella. I've never felt this before," he said as his thumbs wiped the tears away.

I looked up at him and I could see the truth shining in his eyes.

He wasn't lying to me.

I leaned my head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Bella, I won't push you. We can get to know each other. Hell, it looks like we are both stuck here for three months. So we have plenty of time," he laughed.

"Yeah, our psycho friends are keeping us here."

We both laughed, and it felt good.

He held me in his arms and I felt safe.

I couldn't guarantee that I wouldn't run away from him, but I would try not to.

**EPOV**

Having Bella in my arms felt right. I know that we both have stuff to overcome, before we could ever truly give ourselves to each other.

But I know that I want to be with her and I know that it's crazy since we just met today.

I can't let go of the fact that we are all here at the same time, for some reason.

I don't really believe in fate, but it is odd that we are all here at the same time.

Maybe I'm just crazy.

I kissed her forehead as she snuggled against my chest.

"Do you want to head back, beautiful?" I asked as I lifted her head up to look at me.

A look of indecision crossed her face.

"Do we have to?"

"Yeah probably. Don't you think they'd worry?"

"Yeah, maybe. It's nice just sitting here with you. Not having to deal with Alice or Rosalie. They have this idea of who I should be and I'm not who they want me to be," she said looking at her hands.

"Bella, be who you are. I like this you," I said as I ran my hand down her cheek.

She smiled at me.

I bent down and kissed her lips.

I loved kissing her, whether the kisses were just little pecks or deep kisses like we shared a little bit ago.

I reluctantly got up and helped her to her feet.

"Thank you, Edward."

"For what?" I asked.

"For coming after me, and for being so sweet to me," she said as stretched up and kissed my cheek.

I hugged her to me and then pulled away taking her hand in mine.

We walked slowly back towards the bar.

We knew they would still be there waiting for us.

We got to the bar and walked inside, Bella seemed to tense up next to me.

I placed my hand on the small of her back as I guided her through the crowd.

"Bella, you need to stop running off. We were worried," Alice exclaimed.

"Well, if you two would stop telling people things that they don't need to know, I wouldn't feel the need to run off," she said as she leaned into me.

I wrapped my arm around her waist as the others looked at us.

The girls eyed me as Bella just looked at them.

"Bella, we are sorry but Emmett asked what your problem was and we told them," Rose said.

"It wasn't your story to tell. Do you know how bad it sounds that I didn't know that Brandon was gay? It makes me sound stupid."

"No, it doesn't. He was good at fooling everyone," Alice said as she placed her hand on Bella's arm.

"Doesn't matter. You shouldn't have said it."

I liked pissed off Bella.

I kept my hand on her waist and pulled her a bit closer to me.

"What happened out there?" Alice asked looking at me.

"Nothing, we talked a lot," Bella said as she looked up at me.

"Um... it looks like more than talking happened," Alice said looking at me.

"I think whatever happened is between me and Bella," I said as I looked at all of them.

Bella smiled up at me.

"Well, I guess they won't tell us anything," Rose said as she looked at Emmett.

"Would you like me to walk you to your room?" I asked looking into her eyes.

"Yes, thank you," she said quietly.

"Night, everyone," I said as I took her hand in mine and walked away.

I walked her to her hotel room, and we stopped at her door.

"Thank you for walking me."

"No problem. Will I see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yes, of course. We are stuck here after all," she said as she laughed.

"That we are, but I'm sure we can find something to do that will be fun"."

"I'm sure, Edward. I like going to the beach," she said looking at me.

"Mmm... yeah that would be fun, maybe we could go paddle surfing," I said with a smirk.

She nodded, but looked at me.

Of course my mind pictured was Bella in a royal blue bikini with her hair in a high ponytail. Whoa, down boy.

She definitely doesn't need to feel that poking her in the stomach. Think of Emmett in his bathing suit.

Good that seems to work everything.

"You so pictured me in a bikini didn't you?" she asked smirking at me.

I'm so busted.

"Yeah, I did. Sorry," I said with a smile.

"You're forgiven."

We both laughed as I pulled her against me.

I leaned in and slowly brushed my lips across hers.

She opened her mouth and I slipped my tongue passed her lips, and slid mine against hers.

She grabbed the back of my hair as I deepened the kiss.

I loved kissing her. It awakened emotions in me that I haven't felt for awhile.

We broke apart breathless, as I leaned my forehead on hers.

"Bella," I murmured as I held her gaze

.

She nodded and then kissed me.

I loved the feel of her lips on mine.

They fit together perfectly.

I couldn't help but push her against the door of her room.

"Mmm...fuck," I said quietly.

"Edward," she said as I moved my lips to her neck.

I gently nipped the skin there and kissed back up towards her ear.

"Bella, I'm so attracted to you and I'm trying not to do anything to scare you away."

I could feel her tremble in my arms.

"It's okay Edward. I'm attracted to you too, and it scares me because we just met."

"I know, love. I've never felt this way about anyone before."

"Me either," she said as she pulled me down to her and our lips mashed together.

I knew I had to let her go in her room.

I pulled away and placed a kiss gently on her lips.

She pouted up at me, but I had to be strong.

"Bella, I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay, Edward. Goodnight," she said softly.

"Goodnight, love," I said as I kissed her once more.

She turned to open her door and I pulled her back to me as I hugged her to me.

I hated to let her go, but I knew that I had to for now anyway.

She smiled at me as she closed the door.

I walked to the elevator with a smile on my face.

I couldn't wait to see her in the morning.

I knew that once I got back to my room, the guys will be questioning me about Bella.

But too bad for them, I'm not telling them anything.

What happened between me and Bella stays with me and Bella.


End file.
